Une St Valentin pas comme les autres
by gleek-lw
Summary: La St Valentin de Kurt commence mal mais heureusement une amie est là pour l'aider. Amitié Kurt/Santana.


**Bonjour tout le monde.**

**Je sais que je dois travailler sur le nouveau chapitre de Petit frère mais je sais que ça va mettre du temps, donc j'ai voulu poster ce one-shot en attendant. C'est un one-shot que j'ai écrit depuis un moment déjà. J'ai déjà prévu une suite mais j'ai quelques petites choses à travailler car je n'en suis pas satisfaite. De plus, c'est une suite pré-Kurtbastian, donc vous voilà prévenu. ****  
**

**J'ai écrit ce one-shot parce que je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de fics parlant d'une amitié entre Kurt et Santana, ce qui est assez dommage.  
**

**Avertissement : Injures (de la part de Santana).  
**

**Enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

C'était la St Valentin. A Lima, comme dans toutes les villes du monde, une atmosphère amoureuse régnait à chaque coin de rue ou de salle. Les couples se tenaient la main et s'embrassaient à chaque seconde. Toute cette guimauve donnait la nausée à certains célibataires tandis que d'autres ignoraient cela.

A McKinley, cette ambiance était au rendez-vous. Les couloirs décorés aux couleurs du jour des amoureux étaient remplis de couples collées l'un à l'autre. Une adolescente de 17 ans, une jeune Latina brune aux yeux marrons et aux formes plus que généreuses, les regardait avec un regard de dégoût. Son auriculaire était attaché à une autre doigt. Ce doigt appartenait à une grande blonde qui souriait.

« Regarde-moi ça ! C'est dégoûtant ! Ils sont tous collés. Oh mon Dieu, le Géant Vert et le nain de jardin s'y mettent aussi, » dit la brune en grimaçant.

La blonde la regarda après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au couple mentionné.

« San, dis pas ça. Tu as aimé ce qu'on a fait dans la salle de bain i minutes. »

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune. Si elle avait pu, Santana n'aurait pas lâché la blonde.

« Salut, Santana, Brittany, » dit une voix masculine.

Les deux filles s'arrêtèrent en voyant Mike devant elles. Santana haussa un sourcil. Habituellement, le jeune Asiatique était accompagné de sa chère et tendre, Tina. Surtout à cette époque de l'année.

« Hey, Mike. Tu n'es pas avec ton Asiatique ? Habituellement, on ne voit pas Chang au carré séparé, » dit la Latina.

« Je suis venu voir Brittany. Elle a accepté de m'aider à chorégraphier la nouvelle danse. Donc Brittany, on va à la salle de danse ou tu es occupée ? »

« On y va. J'ai décidé de faire une surprise à Lord Tubbington et je veux pas être en retard. A plus tard, San, » dit la blonde avec un sourire.

Santana regarda sa petite amie partir avec Mike, puis soupira. Elle se mit à marcher dans l'intention d'aller en cours. Habituellement, Brittany avait son heure de libre et Santana séchait toujours cette heure pour ne pas la laisser toute seul. Mais puisque sa copine n'était pas là, autant aller en cours.

La sonnerie retentit. Les couples séparèrent et les élèves allèrent en cours. Mais Santana n'était pas pressée. De toute façon, personne ne lui dira rien de peur de s'attirer les foudres du Coach Sylvester. A cause du départ des élèves, les couloirs étaient silencieux. De ce fait, alors qu'elle passait devant les toilettes pour filles, elle entendit un sanglot.

Normalement, elle aurait continué son chemin mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ce sanglot lui semblait familier, mais c'était impossible. Elle avait vu peu de gens pleurer devant elle. En fait, il n'y avait que Quinn, Brittany et…

Est-ce que ce sanglot appartiendrait à… ?

Prenant un décision, le belle brune se dirigea vers les toilettes et ouvrit la porte. A première vue, rien ne semblait anormal. Mais Santana remarqua vite qu'une cabine de toilette était fermée. Les autres non. A ce moment-là, un autre sanglot retentit, ce qui la poussa à marcher jusqu'à la cabine (et la dernière de la rangée). Puis elle décida de tenter sa chance en poussant la porte, et avec surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Ce qu'elle pensait se confirma en voyant un corps mince recroquevillé contre les toilettes. Ses genoux étaient pliés contre sa poitrine et ses bras les entouraient. Son front était collé contre ses genoux. Ses épaules tressaillaient à cause des sanglots qui le parcouraient. Et on pouvait entendre sa respiration hoquetant et emplie de sanglots.

D'habitude, cette vision l'aurait écœuré, et elle aurait dit à la personne d'arrêter de pleurnicher et de se lever. Mais là, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à faire cela. Pas à cette personne.

« Kurt, » appela-t-elle doucement tout en faisant un pas en avant pour rentrer dans la cabine.

Le dit-Kurt redressa la tête en entendant cette voix familière. Le cœur de la Latina se serra. L'adolescent était pâle, trop pâle. C'était naturel pour lui d'être pâle mais pas comme ça. De plus, ses joues étaient teintées de larmes, larmes provenant d'yeux brillant du même liquide, gonflés et rouges. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, comme s'il se les mordillait depuis un bon moment.

Santana s'agenouilla devant lui sans se préoccuper de la propreté du sol, et posa ses mains sur les deux bras de son ami.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête et ses larmes ne firent que couler de plus belle. Alors, contre toute attente, Santana réussit à se caler contre le jeune et elle le prit dans ses bras. Un geste que beaucoup trouverait bizarre.

Elle le laissa pleurer contre elle, ne se préoccupant pas du fait que sa tenue des Cheerios était mouillée. Une de ses mains voyagea inconsciemment vers les cheveux de Kurt et se mit à les caresser. Habituellement, le jeune adolescent dans ses bras lui aurait tapé un scandale pour avoir osé touché un seul de ses cheveux, mais là, il ne disait rien.

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes (ou heures, Santana n'avait pas compté), les pleurs de Kurt s'arrêtèrent. Seule la respiration haletante du jeune homme se fit entendre. Mais Santana ne dit toujours rien. Elle voulait que son ami se calme complètement. Mais pour ça, elle dut attendre encore un peu. Elle attendit tellement longtemps qu'elle crut que Kurt s'était endormi contre elle. Mais lorsqu'elle le sentit gesticuler contre elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle bougea légèrement pour laisser à Kurt de l'espace mais sans pour autant le lâcher. Puis Kurt lui tendit son portable. Au début, la Cheerios ne comprenait pas. Kurt voulait-il qu'on appelle quelqu'un ? Puis la voix douce du chanteur parla.

« Tiens. Lis et tu comprendras. »

Santana obéit. Elle prit le téléphone des mains de Kurt et le regarda. Elle se rendit compte qu'un message était affiché sur l'écran. Alors elle le lit. Cependant, lorsqu'elle eut fini, son sang commença à bouillonner en elle. La fureur commença à s'emparer d'elle.

« Oh le salaud. Je vais le tuer ce _hijo de puta_. De quel droit il ose ! »

Santana continua d'injurier ce « hijo de puta » sous les yeux effarés de Kurt. Certes, il l'avait déjà vu se mettre en colère (surtout envers Rachel), mais comme ça ? Jamais. Il la regarda se lever et sortit de la cabine de toilette. Ayant peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de mal, il se leva à son tour et la suivit.

Heureusement, la Latina ne faisait que les cents pas dans le petit espace entre les cabines et les lavabos, tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Sûrement en Espagnol.

« Santana… » commença à dire Kurt.

La Cheerios s'arrêta net et tourna sa tête pour le regarder. Sauf que dans ses yeux marrons, on pouvait voir une flamme danser. Une flamme de colère et de haine. Kurt savait que ce n'était destiné pour lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et de tressaillir.

« Quand a-t-il envoyé ce message ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Une fois encore, le countertenor frissonna et n'osa pas répondre. Cependant, une certaine peur devait se voir sur son visage car Santana se radoucit et soupira. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit une main dans les siennes.

« Kurt, quand ce message a-t-il été envoyé ? » répéta-t-elle mais plus doucement. Elle ne voulait plus l'effrayer. Car voir qu'il avait en quelque sorte peur d'elle lui provoquait un pincement au cœur.

Kurt baissa la tête. Il murmura quelque chose mais Santana lui demanda de répéter car elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

« Ce matin, quand je suis arrivé au lycée. J'étais à mon casier quand j'ai reçu le message. Je… Au début, je croyais avoir mal lu, mais quand j'ai compris que non, je suis directement venu ici. Je voulais que personne me voit. »

La Latina murmura son nom avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, la jeune femme n'était pas sans cœur. Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça. Enfin peut être mais c'était juste des aventures, pas une histoire. Elle savait à quel point Kurt tenait à son petit-ami, ou plutôt ex. C'était son premier copain, et il s'était très vite attaché à lui. Au point où on y voyait de l'adoration dans ses yeux.

Bien sûr, ça n'avait jamais plu à Santana. Kurt était un de ses amis proches et elle n'aimait pas le voir se comporter comme ça, le voir se donner presque entièrement dans cette relation (sauf son corps d'après ce qu'il lui avait révélé lors d'une soirée entre Brittana et lui). Surtout que cette adoration n'était pas réciproque. Du moins, c'était ce qu'avaient remarqué Santana et Brittany. Oui, Brittany. Cette dernière prêtait particulièrement attention à son Dauphin. Mais elles n'avaient pas osé le dire à Kurt. De un, parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal, et de deux, parce que de toute façon, le jeune homme ne les aurait pas crues.

Et elles savaient que le petit-ami de Kurt le savait aussi. Et c'était ça qui énervait Santana. Car elle savait que le jeune homme profitait des sentiments de Kurt pour le manipuler. Par exemple se faire pardonner d'avoir raté un rendez-vous avec un bouquet de fleurs et un bisou. Mais de là à quitter Kurt par sms et surtout quand il savait où serait Kurt à ce moment-là…

Santana jura à ce moment-là que si elle venait à croiser ce « hijo de puta », il finirait en bouillie pour Lord Tubbington.

Finalement, elle s'éloigna. Mais, en voyant ses larmes, elle leva les mains pour les essuyer.

« Cesse de pleurer, Bright Eyes. Il ne mérite pas tes larmes. »

« Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Je pensais qu'il… tenait à moi. »

Ces derniers mots déclenchèrent une nouvelle série de larmes. Santana détesta voir son ami aussi bouleversé par cette rupture.

« Je suis désolée de dire ça, Kurt, mais s'il a rompu avec toi, c'est parce qu'il ne tenait pas à toi. Cependant, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir avec lui, Kurt. Et maintenant que tu sais ses vrais sentiments, tu te sentiras heureux de ne plus être avec lui. Tu mérites tellement plus. »

Kurt la regarda avec un regard timide, ses yeux bleus brillant. Il semblait tellement innocent que Santana sentit l'envie soudaine de le protéger de ce monde.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. Tu es magnifique. Aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Tu as un sens de la mode hors pair et qui fait des envieux. Tu es amusant, attentionné, sentimental, intelligent et tellement gentil. Tu peux parfois être une garce avec une langue tranchante - mais pas aussi tranchante que la mienne bien entendu - mais ce n'est qu'une armure pour te protéger. Quand on est ami avec toi, c'est là qu'on se rend compte qui est vraiment Kurt et qu'on a de la chance d'être ton ami. Tu veux tellement plaire à tous tes amis et vouloir leur bien que tu les mets avant toi. Franchement, le gars qui gagnera ton cœur sera bien chanceux de t'avoir. Mais hors de question de le laisser t'avoir facilement. Mène la danse la prochaine fois. »

Ceci fit rire Kurt, et Santana ne put sentir que de la satisfaction. Puis elle lui lança un clin d'œil.

« Mais bien entendu, Brittany et moi avons le droit au dernier mot. Tu ne peux pas fréquenter un gars tant qu'on l'a pas approuvé. Bien sûr, l'un des critères est la grandeur de son… »

La brune ne put finir car Kurt la réprimanda d'un air outré et le rouge aux joues. Ceci fit rire la sportive qui lui pinça alors la joue.

« Oh mon Kurtinou, j'ai oublié à quel point tes oreilles étaient prudes. »

Le jeune adolescent repoussa la main de Santana, mais cette dernière pouvait voir une petite lueur dans ses yeux. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour Kurt de tourner la page. Cependant, ce qu'elle savait aussi c'était que Brittany et elle allaient l'aider à surmonter tout ça.

Santana passa son bras autour des épaules de Kurt et l'amena vers la sortie.

« Allez viens. On va au Lima Bean. »

« Mais et les cours ? »

La Latina le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Tu plaisantes ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de suivre les cours ? Un p'tit café te fera du bien. »

Kurt se laissa entraîner. Néanmoins, alors que Santana détournait la tête, il laissa un petit sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

FIN

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, je ne mords pas ;) Et si vous voulez la suite (avec un pré-Kurtbastian), dites-le moi. **


End file.
